


Dragon's Keep

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: The Dovahkiin is brought back to his home. With the promise he still has more to do. But he thinks something might have gone wrong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dragon's Keep

**Author's Note:**

> -shrugs- bored waiting for my handheld to charge. Usual caution for suckyness

Tsun

"This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare."

"They will sing of this battle in Shor's Hall forever, but your fate lies elsewhere."

"When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

"When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and i will send you back."

"I am ready to return to Tamriel." The Dovahkiin exclaims to the being, Tsun, in front of him.

"Ha! Have faith, young dragonborn, I will return you to Nirn, but not for long. You are destined for your next adventure. You may even be familiar with where i send you, when you are done, another realm is in great peril. Return now to Nirn with this rich boon from Shor, my lord; a shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. NAHL DAAL VUS." Tsun finishes speaking to the young Dragonborn.

Within moments the dragonborn's vision went back, only for a bright light to appear in the middle of utter darkness. Soon it seemed as if a hundred voices were alive all around the darkness.

ALDUIN MAHLAAN

SAHRAT THUR QAHNARAAN

DOVAHKIIN LA AK DOVAHKRIID

THU'UMII LAS NAHLAT

The voices all quieted, before a recognized voice, which seemed to come from the bright light, started talking through the darkness from the orb of light amidst the darkness.

"So, it is done. Alduin dilan. The eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." 

"Paarthurnax, is that you?" The young dragonborn tried to say, but nothing came out. He also thought the old dragon didnt sound very happy

But his question was heard nonetheless, for the old dragon heard and was talking again.

"Yes, it is I, young one. Happy? No i am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ul bormahu. Alduin was once the crown of our father, Akatosh's, creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok-- the arrogance of his power. But i cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same" Paarthurnax finished.

"This world is a better place without alduin." The young dragonborn spoke up, slightly more assured.

"I am glad you believe that. At least it will continue to exist. Grik los lein. Even i cannot see past time's ending to what comes next. Niid koraav zeim dinoksetiid. We must do the best we can with this world. But i forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah-- one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see." 

"Savor your triumph, dovahkiin this is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of time. Your transportation is almost complete." Paarthurnax finished, as the ball of light gave a very powerful pulse that seemed to shake the darkness surrounding the young dragonborn. Before another voice was heard.

"You have proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need and i will come if i can." The voice, seeming to be Odahviing, finished. The light seemed to explode out of the orb and the young dragonborn felt like he suddenly hit the ground, unsure of what direction was what. Just laying there, trying to figure out what was happening. The young dragonborn had a bit of a headache, he thought to rub his head before he felt cold against his head. 

"Why is my head cold?" The dragonborn mumbled, but stopped, shocked, as it sounded like the words actually came out of his mouth. He tried to open his eyes but immediately shut them again as it was too bright. He tried to move his body again and the cold returned. He willed his hand to remove the cold, but it turns out, after enough time of blinking and getting used to the bright light that turned out to be a mixture of the sun and snow. His hand, encased in the metal of his armor, was the cold object when it touched his head. 

Shielding his eyes as much as as he could from the light, he tried looking around, trying to find out where in Skyrim, he was transported. All he could see was snow and he was surrounded my big mountains. After turning north, the young dragonborn froze. 

"No, it can't be possible." The dragonborn stammered. It couldnt be possible? Could it? 

The young dragonborn closed his eyes and counted to ten, wishing what his vision showed away.

But after the dragonborn opened his eyes and they fell upon the same sight. The dragonborn gave out a long sigh, as realization and acceptance soaked through his black armor, from his helmet, through his gauntlets, greaves and cuirass, soaking to his very core. He had once thought that place would be his home. But fate had other plans. The dragonborn could barely whisper the name, as if naming it would bind him to the oaths and the life he had put behind him a long time ago.

As the dragonborn continued looking around, but still being drawn north, he realized he wasnt returned to skyrim or even tamriel. He was returned home. As the name of his sight snuck out in a whisper. "The Wall." 

The young dragonborn looked south, wondering if he could spot Winterfell from here, but not being able to. A whirlwind of thoughts came to the young one. What has happened in his absense? How is robb? How is arya? Is bran still climbing? Is lord stark still hand of the king to the fat shit sitting the throne? 

He wont get anything done just standing here, might as well go to winterfell to see if bran is walking again and to see how robb has taken to becoming the lord of winterfell. 

Then the dragonborn wondered how he was going to get there, as he doesnt have a horse. Looking into the wind, which was picking up, the young dragonborn figured he might try something that probably wouldnt work, but was worth the try, anyway.

"ODAHVIING" boomed like the thu'um from the young dragonborns mouth, seeming to join the wind and moving the snow and what trees were at the bottom of the mountain. 

After waiting what he assumed was a reasonable amount of time with no success, the young dragonborn turned south and started walking. 

After walking for a day or two, the dragonborn was just thinking of finding a place for the night when he heard wings upon the air. Turning around and looking into the air, as a dragon started circling, before seemingly smashing onto the ground and let forth a roar. 

Then the voice came booming out of the dragon. "It takes time for things to be transported, dovah, we will get to winterfell faster if we fly. Hurry up and get on"

The young dragonborn nodded his head at odahviing and started to climb up his wing. "This is westeros, you might as well use my common name, Jon Snow." The dragonborn finished as he tried to secure himself.

"Jahon" odahviing, tested.

"Close enough, odah, lets fly!" 

The trip to winterfell is much faster when you fly, the dragonborn mused as it was still daylight, so he had odah let him down a bit of a distance away so he could walk the rest of the way. 

The walk took enough time that the sun was visibly getting lower, increasing his speed, jon glimpsed wintertown and winterfell. "Home." 

Home seemed a little empty, in jon's experience, winterfell and wintertown should have more people. He decided to ask some people what was going on. Did lord stark call the banners because he realized what a shit king his best friend turned out to be?

Jon walked up to the closest person he could, which looked like a man well passed his 50's.

"Why is wintertown and winterfell so undermanned? Did lord stark call the banners to help his fat friend king robert? Jon asked with slight amusement

The old man looked up and down at jons armor with a weary and cautious look. "Who are you? Some foreigner? Why should i tell you anything about lord stark?"

Jon realized he was right, showing up as a foreigner would only be met with suspicion. So jon pulled on the helmet until it came off, the top part of the jaw left the bottom and the helmet was taken off his head, he kept his helmet in his hands,the helmet itself, looking to be a wolf. As the old man saw as more and more of his face came into view, his eyes got bigger and bigger. The old man's mouth quivering somewhat. In shock or disbelief would be jon's guess.

"Y-y-you look like lord stark and his family." The old man stammered while an unsteady finger was pointing up at jons face.

"That's not what i have experienced, i look like lord stark, sure, but only 1 of his children looks similar to he and I, and that would be little arya." Jon finished with a confused face staring at the old man.

"Are you drunk boy?" The old man boomed, as if angry, and somehow as if jon insulted him. "You look like the late lord's rickard and brandon stark, and the rest of their family. Acting lord benjen stark, whom stayed behind to look after things. Lord's rickard and brandon were just murdered a few months ago. You also look like the new lord stark and warden of the north eddard stark and his sister, eddard stark left with our people and banners not that long ago, to bring justice for our murdered people, and for our lady lyanna stark, She was stolen by the dragon prince. Lord Eddard Stark and Warden of the north rides to save his sister and his family." The old man finished before walking away, grumbling about idiot greenboys drinking too much and interupting his work.

Jon didnt hear a single thing, he was too busy, being too shocked to move. Tsuin had transported him back to roberts rebellion. His father, rhaegar, could be alive. His mother, lyanna, could be alive. The rest of his family could be alive. Rhaella, viserys, daenerys, elia, rhaenys and aegon could all still be alive. A new energy coursed through jon. He has to do something. He needs to fly south. He needs to pick up some supplies and he needs to fly south. He has to save his family, from their horrible fates.


End file.
